Believe
by jedigirl627
Summary: Alice receives a vision of Cinderella Castle, and a girl. The girl in the vision says "I'm waiting". The Cullens got to Disney World to meet this girl. The girl needs them to help her defeat the Overtakers. Part 1 of the "Children of the Kingdom" series.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice's POV**

The computer screen was suddenly loading. It was taking WAY too long.

"Edward! I know that you're screwing up the Internet. Don't think that I didn't see you!"

I heard a low, distant chuckle.

"Boys are so stupid," I muttered.

Bella walked up to my desk smiling as she stepped. "What did he do this time?" Bella asked.

"He disconnected the internet, again."

I pouted as I said it. I slunk back into my ice blue desk chair. My eyes lingered on the loading bar.

Suddenly a vision of a gray-blue castle, on a sunny day, appeared in my head. It then flashed to a girl sitting on a nearby park bench. She turned towards my line of vision.

"I'm waiting," was all she calmly said.

Then the vision ended. I floated back to reality.

"Alice. Alice! What did you see?" Bella frantically stammered.

Edward was now at Bella's side; his left arm around her waist.

"Alice, what did you see?" asked a calm Edward.

Emmett was hollering at the big, black, flat-screen TV.

"Go, Go, GO! Come on… GATORS!"

He turned around quickly towards the rest of us.

"First touchdown." was all he said.

I slowly got up and walked towards the living room. I plopped down into my favorite chair: a yellow, squishy armchair.

The commercials came on the TV, as soon as my eyes fell on it. My mind wasn't concentrating on the bright, flashing images, until a scene with the top of my castle in the clouds came on. Multi-colored balloons floated up towards the heavens. The top line said that the commercial was for Walt Disney World!

"Of course," I softly murmured.

I took one of my numerous sketchpads off the little coffee table (along with a pencil). My sketch of the castle quickly materialized.

You saw DISNEY WORLD?!" said Edward, who was now looking over my shoulder.

"Yes. But I also saw something else, it was…weird," I coolly replied.

I quickly turned to the next blank, white page. I drew the park bench first, then the girl; her body angled towards me.

"Who's that?" asked Bella.

"She appeared after the castle in my vision... She turned towards me and said 'I'm waiting'. Then… the vision ended." I replied to Bella, but it was an explanation to everyone.

Edward, Bella, Emmett, and now Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie surrounded me.

"This is disturbing," replied Carlisle. "Who could do that with your vision?

I replied, "I have no clue. It was all so strange. But, we have to go there."'

"But, but, IT"S IN FLORIDA!" Rosalie sputtered. "Do we need to attract anymore attention?!"

"Well, Renesmee will enjoy it. And Jacob can go with her, while we cover up," interjected Bella. "She would love it."

"That's true. She is studying hydraulics and robotics for science. It could be a field trip!" I said.

"It's settled then," Edward said, his eyes on Bella.

"Excellent. I'll get the plane tickets. 10, right." Bella said, for she was already in the next room, calling the airport.

"I'll handle the hotel. I'll get us a Disney hotel, ok?" Edward said.

I was already running upstairs. I burst into my room. I pulled a huge, white suitcase out of my closet and set it on the couch. It flung open. Jasper waltzed in and leaned against the doorway. He just stood there, like always, while I was packing for the both of us. His small, navy blue suitcase still in his closet, next door. After I neatly packed my suitcase, I ran and got Jasper's suitcase all packed and ready to go. After I grabbed the suitcases and set them outside in the hallway, I turned to Jasper.

"I don't know Jazz honey. It wasn't someone we knew. She looked about 13-14 years old. She seemed human."

"Well, we'll find out the truth soon enough," was all he replied.

"I've got the suitcases packed. I'll call Jacob so he and Nessie can come home. Nessie will want to pack for herself. Jacob has some clothes here, so Edward can loan him a suitcase," I ranted on.

"I've got plane tickets! We'll get to Orlando at around 8 pm!" said Bella, so the rest of us could hear

"I've got park tickets," said Esme.

"The hotel is booked," said Edward.

"I'm calling Jacob and Nessie," was all I said.


	2. Guns, Suitcases, and Explanations

**Author's Note: sorry that I didn't post a note last time, I forgot to do it. This story came out of another story that is on hiatus right now. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS! I hope you caught the Breaking Dawn reference in the first chapter. For the non-knowers, it was the "gators" game. Read and remember. gotta go. :)**

**Jacob's POV**

"Nessie, come on! This game will never end." I called out, to the dark chamber.

"It just did," Nessie calmly, as she appeared out of nowhere. She raised her gun towards me, itching to pull the trigger.

"Don't! Please, have mercy." I protested, as I turned to run.

"Why should I?" was all she replied. She pulled the trigger.

Suddenly red appeared all over my back. An annoying beeping followed shortly afterward.

"Hey, why do I have to lose LaserTag again?!" I protested. "You've won the past three games singlehandly against the packs. Can't we actually win a game for once?"

A tiny object started to vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed the tiny, silver cell phone and opened it.

"Jacob, you and Nessie need to come home. Trust me, Nessie, or anybody else for that matter, isn't in any danger. We're taking a little trip!" quipped Alice

"But where are we going?" I patiently asked.

"Well… our choice of destination needs an explanation, which you'll get at home. So tell Sam and everyone else, that nothing is wrong. And get yourself and Nessie back here!" she said. The phone hung up.

"Ness, we have to head back home. Alice wants us back, " I explained. I turned towards Sam and everyone else.

He had that funny look. Ever since the pack spilt up, things were never the same. Quil and Embry were still my friends, but Sam and I tried to be diplomatic. Paul was still an ass. Leah was Leah. La Push had now two werewolf packs defending it. You should see some of the arguments that broke out.

"Sorry Sam, we have to go. Everything is fine." I said, making sure I didn't slip up and say that I was clueless. "Sorry for not being able to stick around longer."

Nessie was already at the big exit doors when I walked away. We met at the car.

"Do you have any idea of where we're going?" asked Nessie as we got in.

"Nope."

This was going to be fun.

**Alice's POV**

"They're coming." I shrilled. "Bella, make sure you pack some nice clothes. I will force clothes on you if I have to, don't try me!" I called out the window; so she would definitely hear me all the way out at the cottage, loud and clear.

"Jasper, could you please take the suitcases downstairs, while I go save Bella from a fashion disaster? That would be so helpful." I pecked him on the cheek. I jumped out the big window, and ran to the cottage.

**Bella's POV**

"Well, I've never been to Disney World before. Renee's kindergarten teacher paycheck was never enough, and I didn't go on her second honeymoon with Phil. This should be interesting. Yes, I've got y suitcase packed, locked, and ready to go Alice. Yes, I know you're there," I rambled.

I did this when I knew Edward wanted to know what I was thinking and I wouldn't give it all to him.

Alice retorted back, "I am just trying to be a good citizen by helping my peers, whether it be the hungry or unfashionable."

I sighed and carried my suitcase and purse (actually a mini backpack) down and out to the porch of the main house. I sat on the steps while I waited for Jacob and Nessie. Edward sat next to me, his suitcase next to mine.

"It's okay Bella love. We'll keep Nessie safe, and Jacob - if we have to-. Nothing is going to happen," Edward said. He was trying to calm my unspoken, yet always there, fears.

"I know, but it's just a mother's constant fear."

He replied, "Well, a husband's constant fear is that his wife will be in danger, and he always has to save her. Think about that."

I smiled. Edward could always do that for me. Make me smile when I needed it.

"I'll try not to do something that requires you to save me for the umpteenth time," I replied.

Then, the old, familiar Rabbit pulled up into the driveway. I was so busy talking to Edward, that I hadn't noticed it long before. Nessie and Jacob climbed out at the same time.

"Now, what is this all about?" asked Jacob, as he and Nessie climbed up onto the porch.

I opened my mouth to rely. It stopped Edward in his tracks. It was my turn to explain, though not nearly enough.

"We'll explain after Nessie and you pack suitcases for the south, Florida actually. Now GO! Hurry up and meet us back in the house."

After Nessie and Jacob left, I leaned into Edward's chest.

I whispered, "I vote Alice explains."

**Alice's POV**

I walked into the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting there. Jasper was right behind me. I again sat down on my yellow chair. My mind drifted off. Pondering about the young girl in my vision.

She didn't feel like a normal human, but I knew that she wasn't one of us, for she didn't have vampire eyes. I could also see her, so she wasn't a half-breed like Nessie, or a shape-shifter like Jacob.

Speaking of Jacob and Nessie, how was I to explain my vision to them?

Bella, with Edward in hand, sat down on the white sofa. Bella leaned her head on Edward's shoulder. We were all waiting for Jacob and Nessie. I knew that soon nothing about this trip would be certain, since Jacob and Nessie would be tagging along.

"So what's going on? Bella said that we're going to Florida. Won't that really blow off the human charade, since you'll be sparkling in Florida's sunny weather?" asked Jacob.

"Alice had a vision. Her vision dictates that we all go to, well… Alice better explain," Carlisle responded.

Jacob and Nessie turned their attention to me.

I stood up. I'd done this before, but it was never as embarrassing or weird.

"Well, I had a vision, as Carlisle said, and as weird as may sound, I saw Walt Disney World." I said.

Jacob tried to talk, but his vocal chords made no sound. Nessie's face was calm, no emotion.

"But that's not even the weirdest part. In the last part of the vision, there was this girl, a human. She was sitting on a park bench near the castle; she turned towards my line of sight. Then, she said I'm waiting. Of course, then the vision ended."

Bella's POV

"…the vision ended," finished Alice.

I sat next to Edward on the white sofa. I didn't pay much attention to anything Alice had said.

I was so tempted to lift my shield, so that I should silently speak to Edward, but Jacob spoke up first.

"What is your plan when we get to Florida? How will we find this girl? I'd like to think we'd want to meet her on our terms, rather than she catch us unprepared."

"Yes, that is a big factor in our plains. We need a good plan. I suggest that Alice sits on the park bench that this girl sat on. The rest of us will spread out around the Magic Kingdom. Edward, can you keep listening to see if anyone saw this mystery girl?"

Edward replied, "Yes, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Then, everyone keep your cell phones on. If someone spots her, get to them as fast as you can," Carlisle finished.

Everyone nodded his or her heads for Carlisle's benefit.

As I leaned on Edward, I wondered about what was to come.

**See I did NOT kill Jacob! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!!!! Quick heads-up: I might not post things very quickly so, be patient. And again, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS!!!!! That might**** make me post faster. jedigirl627: out. **


	3. Mystery Girl

**A/N: Hi people. Sorry, I haven't been updating. I've been writing the future chapters for **_**Believe**_**. I thought that was an acceptable excuse. Also been catching up on some much-needed **_**Doctor Who**_**. Sorry if I sound depressed, tough times. Also, as always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! I can't say that enough. Now, I'll stop being depressed and quit the ranting. Read and enjoy.**

Alice's POV

I sat on the park bench, waiting for this mystery girl. Jasper had not been too keen on leaving me alone. He was nearby in Tommorowland. I casually looked around. This was going to be a long day.

8:00. The park would close in about 15 minutes. I called out, in my thoughts, to Edward.

_Do we leave with the guests, or do we stay after-hours? I've __looked__ and I haven't __seen__ her._

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out.

"Nessie and Jacob finished putting cameras on all the rides. I think that we can continue surveillance at the hotel. We'll discuss tomorrow's game plan there." Edward hung up.

Suddenly, the mystery girl sat down next to me, her face looking at the "Partners" statue.

"I heard you were looking for me. How about you and your family meet here, I take you to my place after. I can explain things there."

My head turned to look at her. She smelled human, but with a slight trace of something. It wasn't repulsive, like Jacob's scent. It was just, well, different.

I quickly opened my tiny, silver cell phone. I needed a new one. Dialing "Family", I thought about the oncoming meeting. Nobody answered "hello" when they picked up.

I spoke up. "The girl is here with me. She wants to talk to all of us at her place. Meet me here."

I slipped my phone back into my new, super-cute, black purse. I laid back into the bench, waiting for two seconds for everyone to make it back.

Emmett, then Rosalie, arrived first. They just stood to the right of the girl, trying not to look down and stare. Jasper arrived second; he stood behind me, hands on my shoulders. I could tell he was sorry that he couldn't have gotten here first, because he was stuck on that SUPER SLOW People Mover. Jacob and Nessie came next with Edward and Bella right behind. Carlisle and Esme arrived half a second later from Adventureland.

Mystery girl cleared her throat, stood up, and turned around towards us.

"Now that you're all here, we can now head over to my place."

She turned and started walking away from us. Her bright-green tank top was a stark contrast to her navy-blue, terrycloth shorts. Her brown (along with highlights of blonde, red, and some very little black) hair was in a ponytail; it swung in the night breeze.

One by one, we got up and left. Everyone was holding his or her respective spouse's hand (except in Nessie and Jacob's case, they held hands, but aren't married-yet). Our group stopped at a closed merchandise store, operating what appeared to be an old firehouse.

The girl took out an official-looking key ring. She didn't even have to look for her desired key. Hidden in the middle, she pulled out a common house key. Sliding it in, she hummed an unfamiliar tune.

The door opened and we slid through, the crowd oblivious to our sneaking. She led us to the back of the store. There was an old-looking door. She took out another key; this one was different. She took it out on a red, satin ribbon in her pocket. It was old-looking and nicely carved. She put it in the lock, and it opened. There was a small, spiral staircase inside. We climbed up to what was the second story of this building. Suddenly, we were in a front hall, with only a pair of black flats and some little heels. Plus her worn-out sneakers were on her feet. This girl needed my help, fashion help. She led us into a small apartment, though I knew that there was another room upstairs.

"Go ahead and sit. Nessie, Jacob want anything to eat? drink?"

She had us startled. But she just went into the kitchen. Mystery girl opened the refrigerator and grabbed items, meant for tacos, out.

Jacob calmly answered her. "No thanks. We ate on the plane."

"All right, but do you guys mind if I prepare my dinner as we talk?"

"We don't mind at all," Esme said sweetly. Her face was in full-sweet mother mode.

"Oh, excuse me. I probably should tell you my name. Common courtesies."

Emmett muttered, "That _would_ be nice."

The girl carried on as if she hadn't heard him. "I'm Myira. And you must be Emmett in the long-sleeve gray shirt. Rosalie is the blonde sitting next to you. Jasper is in the blue jacket; Alice is in the white dress next to him. Carlisle is in the light-blue collared shirt, while Esme is next to him. Edward is next to Bella, who has the long, brownish-red hair. And we all know who Nessie and Jacob are. Good, now that we have that squared away-"

Jacob suddenly interrupted her. "May I ask how you know all our names?" Speaking for the rest of us, since we couldn't move, much less talk.

"We keep tabs on the supernatural world. You guys show up a lot. Nice job with the Volturi by the way," answered Myira.

She was still calmly cooking her rice and meat. Her face was a calm façade, for what apparently Jasper was getting off of her.

Edward's eyes, though, had a hint of worry. He couldn't hear what she was thinking.

**A/N: So, are you excited to read the next chapter? I hope you are. I'm still writing about the future, so you might have to wait. Sorry. :] Still, if you guys have any suggestions about what is to come, I will gladly listen. You know that if I use your idea, you will get recognition. And again, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again.**

**jedigirl627 out. **


	4. Stories

**- sorry for not updating sooner. Let's just say that school, skating practices and competitions (figure) got in the way. So, here's the next chapter! -**

**Alice's POV**

I slowly looked around the room. Next to the TV, there was a bookcase filled DVDs. It wasn't filled with the romance and horror (they're basically the same, for humans anyway) that most human teenagers seemed to enjoy. It was filled with action/adventure movies (The Mummy series, etc.) and weird TV shows (Doctor Who, Torchwood, etc.). Her TV was small plasma, but it was a few years old though. The kitchen was next to a dining room set, but it barely looked used. The breakfast bar had more wear (which means use) I didn't dare look into the bathroom. But I didn't see a bedroom.

Myira answered my question. "It's upstairs."

She sat down on the floor at the end of the glass coffee table. She calmly ate her taco meat, cheese, and rice concoction. The silence must have disturbed her, for it was Myira who spoke up next.

"I guess that you'd like to know the reason I brought you here tonight. But I have to explain something else first. Imagination and reality are intertwined. An inventor comes up with the most fantastical invention. Pretty soon, he's admiring his new handiwork. A writer dreams up a whole new world. Shortly afterward, it's discovered. Even cancer patients given simple aspirin, told it's a new miracle drug, can be cured by it. All this, just by simply believing. Think about it. Millions come to the Disney parks, cruise lines every year. The _Disney on Ice_ and Broadway shows. The movies and even the websites. All this is firming the beliefs of countless children, and adults. People believing in Snow White, Cinderella, Peter Pan, and everybody else. But, that also means that they believe in the bad. Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula, and all the villains are out there. We knew something was bound to happen. We call these villains the Overtakers. It just started out with little things: costumes missing, sets vandalized, even switched parade routes. We've had the occasional fire, and other stuff. But, nothing truly serious. Now, we have cast members missing, and we can't find them. Plus, it's not really the best idea to tell the police that you think that these make-believe witches and villains have taken them. We thought that you guys could help us find the cast members. Please, help us."

Myira then slunk back against the chair, still sitting on the floor. Her face was solemn, filled with worry for her missing friends.

None of us had an answer for Myira. I turned to Japer. His eyes showed that we felt the same way.

Carlisle stood up. "May I have a moment alone with my family, to discuss this?"

Myira stood up as well. "Of course." She left our company, food bowl in hand. A couple feet away, she pushed a discrete button in the wall. A hole in the ceiling opened, a ladder gently unfolded down. Myira climbed up the ladder, into her lime-green bedroom. Then, she pulled the ladder, and the hatch closed.

"Well, that was interesting," Jacob said, after a minute and twenty-eight seconds of complete silence. "I think we should trust her."

Carlisle replied, "Edward, do you hear anything she was thinking?"

Edward solemnly nodded, "No. She has a shield, but I feel like she has other gifts as well. I want her to show us, before we say anything."

Carlisle turned towards me, his eyes (of course) still calm.

"Can you see anything Alice?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, searching for a glimpse, a glimmer, anything. About to give up, I suddenly caught something. _Myira in a dark, stone room. She was dodging fireballs, of sort. She thrust her hand out-._ My eyes flew open. I looked towards Edward. His face was as puzzled as mine.

We looked towards Carlisle, his face expectant for a vision foreshadowing doom for our family. It seems to happen a lot.

Edward waited for Bella to lift her shield off the rest of the family (she always lifts it off Edward when she knows I have a vision).

Bella nodded and lifted the veil. She looked calm, for once.

Edward broadcasted the vision to everyone. After a few seconds, everyone opened their eyes and nodded. There was something about this girl. I couldn't _see_ what was to come, for no one had anything certain about him or her. Except for Myira. One thing was for certain, she was hiding something. Something big.

"She's right. I've heard these stories. I say we help her," said Nessie.

Nessie rarely spoke. She only did if it was important.

"So who votes help Myira?" Carlisle asked.

Nessie, Jacob, Bella, Esme, Emmett, and I raised our hands.

Rosalie gave Emmett her usual glare. He smiled sheepishly.

Carlisle sighed, "Who votes no?" His face still showed no preference for either side.

Rosalie raised her hand, unashamed. Edward and Jasper kept their hands down.

I looked at Jasper incredulously.

Jasper turned towards me. "She has the weirdest mix of emotions I have ever seen. She is duty-bound, hopeful, and grieving, all at the same time. It's just a mess. I really don't care which way we go."

We all turned to Edward. His eyes were still on Bella.

"I agree with Jasper. I can't hear what she's thinking, so she doesn't have my complete trust. But I am curious about this whole thing."

Carlisle looked from face to face. He was deciding.

"Well, it's settled. We will help Myira, after she shows us what she is hiding."

Rosalie's face was that of disbelief. She was speechless. Edward and I were delighted at her loss.

Carlisle walked over to the button, hidden (to humans) in the wall. HE pushed it and looped up. "Myira, you can come down now. We've decided."

Myira peered out. "Coming down." She didn't look at us. She looked like she was concentrating on getting herself, and her food bowl, down safely.

She jumped down the last step and turned towards us.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Myira. Her face was still giving away nothing.

Carlisle answered her. "We'll help you Myira. But, we need you to show us what you're hiding."

Myira's face only changed a bit. It had a twinge of discomfort."All-right, but please don't freak out. I still have to explain it to you," she replied.

She moved the ladder back up into the bedroom. Then Myria faced us. She held the charm in her necklace tightly. She then closed her eyes…and lifted off the floor.

**-now, I could leave you with a cliffhanger, but I promised Gabby that some things would be explained, so be thankful that she saved you from another cliffhanger. :) -**

Myira's eyes flashed open, her arms opened up. She flew around the room, doing a summersault and a cartwheel.

"Oh my god," was all Rosalie could manage to ay.

Everybody else just nodded.

Myira then floated back down, a smile on her face.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but Myira shushed him.

"There's one, well maybe a two, things left to show you. So, hold on."

She held up both of her hands. A light-blue, glowing, floating ball materialized. This funny look came upon Myira's face. "Please don't let me break anything," she mumbled.

Myira then "threw" the ball at one of the black chairs. The chair flew back.

At the same time, Myira somehow made a wall of that light-blue stuff between the wall and the chair.

Myira then let her arms fall down, the wall disappearing. She looked faraway.

**Myira's POV**

I hope that was the right thing to do. They didn't freak out. Yet.

I turned towards the Cullens (Jacob included). They still hadn't said anything. I was starting to worry.

"Let me clean my dinner up, then I'll explain it."

I went into the kitchen. Opening up the dishwasher, I spied the Cullens all-talking. They talked so low and fast, I couldn't understand them.

I caught words like, "her, fly, energy, still help." It sounded promising.

Stepping out of the kitchen, I had to admit: I was slightly nervous. I had never explained it to anyone. People were always explaining it to me.

As I stepped out of the kitchen, the quiet murmurs ceased.

I concentrated as I lifted my black chair into the air.

The Cullens moved out of the incoming chair's way, thankfully. I don't want to see what would happen to the chair.

As I lowered and settled the chair down, Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Please sit as I explain," I said.

They nodded their heads in agreement. Everybody settled back into their old set-up. All their eyes fell on me.

I felt weird, as if time had turned back. To the time when I was first told what was happening.

_"I'm sorry…you're here now…we'll help you…believe."_

I snapped back to reality. All of the Cullens were still staring at me.

"Oh, um, sorry. Let me explain. I am a Kingdom Keeper.

**again, thank Gabby for saving you from ANOTHER cliffhanger :) –**

I am a protector of the kingdoms. There has always been a set of keepers. The last set were semi-light beings, called DHI's. You've heard of our hosts?"

Carlisle nodded. "I studied the science behind making the holograms. It was astounding."

"Yes, they were." I didn't even think of the science. Finn and the gang were amazing. "I am the start of the next generation. Each set of keepers is different. We can control the elements. I-."

Emmett looked flabbergasted. "There are more of you?!"

I nodded. "Yes, But they do not know it, yet. Pardon me Jacob. Is it okay if I use werewolves as an example?"

Jacob just nodded his head. His eyes looked like they were staring at a monster. That's what I am. A freak of nature.

"Just as werewolves don't all phase for the first time at once, not all keepers discover their powers right away," I continued.

Nessie spoke up. "When did you discover your's?"

I gazed towards the window, it seemed ages ago that I discovered my difference.

"I was six years old. It was Christmastime. We were putting up the tree, my mom, dad, little brother, and I. I was at the top of the stairs. Instead of climbing down, I jumped. But I didn't fall; I flew. Down the stairs, around the tree, and into my mother's arms. She and my father were speechless. We kept it a secret. Nobody knew. Then a week later, we were driving home from a party. It was late at night. Suddenly, a car swerved out, and then it was over. My family, my old life: gone. The police concluded it was a drunk driver. An Imagineer, Brendan, found me and took care of me. And now I'm here."

None of them showed any emotion. Stone, that's what they looked like. Though, Jacob looked like clay, hard, but not cold.

I sat back and thought about the past. The past hurts.

_"Run Myira! Run! I'll be fine!"_

Bella quietly asked, "What happened to Brendan?" She was just curious. I wasn't mad at her for asking.

I could see Jasper was uncomfortable with whatever emotions he could get off of me.

"I didn't mean to pry! You don't have to answer. I'm sorry," Bella stammered. Apparently, she could read the hesitation on my face.

"It's okay. You need to know. It was many years ago. Brendan and I were walking down Main St. Just doing a routine patrol. All of a sudden, these Overtakers appeared. There were too many. Brendan told me to run. I was stupid and scared So, I ran. I watched as they killed him. Later, Mulan and Shang finished them off. I was nine."

I was staring out into the starry night sky. It looked just like that night. The night my family died. The night Brendan died. Though it looked so beautiful and peaceful, it killed.

I got back to the present-day, and to reality. I needed that.

I looked towards the Cullens. Every one of them looked like they were thinking, probably giving Edward their opinions, so then Edward could pass them on to Carlisle.

As long as they helped us it was fine. I would tell them the truth. All I wanted was innocent people returned to their families.

Carlisle slowly (for a vampire) stood up. He cleared his voice and the rest of his family stood up. I stood up as well.

"We'll help you. You've been more honest with us, than we ever expected. We appreciate it. But, I'm afraid that some of our party must rest now. We will go back to our hotel to rest up Can we meet up here tomorrow?"

I was so happy that they agreed to help, that I almost forgot Carlisle's question.

"No, you would be too noticeable, sneaking up here. Go to Frontierland, at opening. I'll meet you up there."

I led them out. A smile crept up on my face. "See you tomorrow, and thank you. So much."

Carlisle smiled, "You're welcome Myira. See you in the morning."

I forgot that it was WAY past closing time. "Be careful when you run, guests might see glimpses of you. We don't need anymore ghost stories."

**Alice's POV**

It was an annoying thing to be blind. Not able to "see".

Rosalie and Emmett were doing something unusual for them; they were making a card tower. You would think Emmett would just crush it, but that's Emmett for you.

Edward and Bella were in Nessie's room, watching her sleep. I thought that was very stalker-ish for you, but that's them for you.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting at another table. Carlisle was trying to find out if there were more people like Myira on his laptop, while Esme was designing improvements for this hotel.

Jacob was snoring next door to Nessie. He really smelled bad, like almost three werewolves.

Wait! Unless…

There was a faint knock on the door. I didn't need the peephole to know who it was.

I opened it as Edward and Bella stepped out of Nessie's room.

And of course, as I opened the door, Leah and Seth were here.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Seth asked.

Leah was leaning on the opposite wall, scowling. What else was new?

This was going to be a long trip.

**-well that was the longest chapter to date, well over 2,000 words! Now, when you leave, please leave a review! Thanks! jedigirl627 out. -**


	5. Imprinting

Author's Note: Sorry about this short chapter, I love to keep you hanging, just to get you addicted. hehe, I'm evil. So, read, laugh, love, and REVIEW!!!!- Alice's POV

We were all spread out around Frontierland, using the buddy system. Partner choices were obvious.

Jasper and I were on Splash Mountain, since we didn't want Emmett to have similar thoughts like he did yesterday. I shivered.

"What's wrong?"

I replied, "Just thinking of Emmett on it's a small world."

Jasper chuckled. "That was frightening."

We watched as the big drip approached. It wasn't big at all. Humans.

We slid down, and when the ride was over, we walked towards the bench where Edward and Bella sat.

We just sat there in silence. I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder. He pulled me closer. He knew that I was frustrated, since I couldn't _see_. Because of the damn dogs.

Seth and Leah were told what had transpired last night. Seth thought it was cool, like everything else that came our way. Leah had just scowled, and was already dreaming about going home.

I looked ahead and thought about Myira.

At age six, she discovers that she has special abilities, worthy of X-Men. Then, a week later, her family dies in a car crash. If that wasn't enough for a little human girl, her caretaker dies at the age of nine because of her enemies. She's been through a lot. But that still doesn't explain my vision. She deliberately contacted me through a vision. How the hell can she do that? Plus, how can I see her? This was a whole new world for me.

Jasper pulled me even closer, freeing my mind from its endless ramblings. I smiled up at him.

Then, we all turned our heads, as we smelled Myira. A sweet, yet almost spicy smell. It smelled okay, different, but okay. Dressed in a purple Star Wars t-shirt, denim shorts, and sneakers, she looked like a normal human child. If they only knew…

Three things happened at that moment: first, Myira walked over to us, then, Seth turned around to face her, and Edward held his head, and moaned.

It had happened. Seth had imprinted.

**- So, CLIFFHANGER!!!! The future will unfold soon… As long as track, skating, and school don't keep me too busy. So, please read lots and review. jedigirl627: out-**


	6. The Gateway

**Author's Note: Sorry about not updating for a while. Track has been keeping me busy, it will be over soon. Since I MADE IT TO CONFERENCE AND SECTIONALS, I will only have practice for about a week and a half. So, read, review, ENJOY!!**

**Myira's POV**

Today seemed to start out good. You don't know about the future. It's never set in stone. I met this adorable guy, who appears to be with the Cullens. He had this sandy-blonde hair and these chocolate eyes. I almost got lost in my stare-fest, when Carlisle pulled me out.

"Myira, this is Seth and Leah. They are part of Jacob's pack. Is it okay, if they join us?"

I shook my head, trying to dispel my previous thoughts. "Yeah, sure, that'll be fine. I don't mind." Pointing to Seth and Leah, I said, "The Clearwater kids, right?"

Seth nodded his head yes. He couldn't stop staring at me. I turned away, hopefully not blushing.

Anyway, I led my "guests" towards the gateway **(ooh, ominous, isn't it?)**, I felt as I were on display in a shop window. Eyes piercing my skin, trying to see all the way into my soul. As I rounded the corner, heading straight for the castle, I heard Nessie giggle. I turned around, and there was Jacob, wearing Minnie Mouse ears. **(This was a daydream of mine, so that's why it's included.)** I hid my laughter as I turned back around.

We walked to an out of sight hallway, right by Cinderella's Royal Table. To many, it looked like a dead end. But, for those who knew better, it led to the gateway. I pressed the hidden button in the fiberglass wall. The wall pulled back to reveal a staircase. I gestured for the Cullens to proceed. After I had followed them in, I pushed the button inside, making the door shut, and the light vanish.

I knew that a torch was right next to me; I lighted it, knowing that I was probably the only one who actually needed it.

The torch cast an eerie glow on the Cullen's pale, white faces. I looked away.

As I made my way u p to the front of the line, Seth spoke.

"When will you tell us were we're going?"

I replied, "All in good time."

That would annoy Seth. It did. I smiled, only because he had this adorable pouting look on his face.

"Patience is a virtue," I reminded him. **(THE MUMMY~Evy!!!)**

He grumbled something in reply.

We all climbed the small, spiral staircase. I led down to the dark corridor. I lit the small candles beside the golden door. Emmett was clearly impressed by the intricately carved and painted door.

The paint dimly sparkled in the low light, like jewels. Reds, blues, and greens, yellows, browns, pinks, and many other colors showed off their sparkling brilliance. It was a sight to see, even if you've already seen it countless times before. It was a painted mosaic of our characters, filled with the new and the old. **(I have the picture; I'll try to post a link to it soon.)**

I turned to the awed group behind me.

"What I am about to show you is an ancient secret that is the entire reason that I am here today. You will hold this secret till your deaths. Do you understand?" I asked.

The Cullens slowly nodded their heads.

I opened the doors and stepped into the light.

**AN: So, I know, I keep writing cliffhangers. It's part of my evil plan to hook you and you keep coming back. Hopefully it's working. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! And read Cocoa987's Super… (MP) fanfic. TTFN! jedigirl627-out.**


	7. White Hallways

**Author's Note: Here's an update. Track is now over for me, school soon to follow. Skating has started up, though, so I'll try to post more. When you're done, please check out my other stories. I would GREATLY appreciate it. Read and review!**

**Alice's POV**

The light was blinding, even for us. Myira had just calmly stepped into it. I couldn't even _see_ what was beyond the light.

It seemed that everyone was nervous, more like scared to go through the door.

Finally, Seth stepped forward, crossing the threshold.

One by one, our family stepped through the golden door, into the blinding light.

Myira's POV

I hoped the Cullens would come through. They couldn't chicken out now. The council had insisted that I show them this world. If they freaked out now, we'd all be dead. Then they appeared.

"What happened here?" asked a dazed Carlisle. He was the brilliant doctor and scientist, and he was asking me what had happened.

I laughed and replied, "Isn't it obvious? You've entered another dimension, a parallel world."

I chuckled. They were really starting to doubt my sanity.

"Let me explain something. When people believe so strongly in these characters, they visualize them as they are in the movies, and such. Most of our characters are animated, so they show up as that."

Bella asked, "But why was there that blinding light, and the golden door, and now our appearance here?"

"Well, when things are thrusted into existence, and their genetic make-up isn't exactly compatible with a universe, they just create another one. A parallel one. Why do you think Walt built this place in the middle of a swamp, and Disneyland in a bunch of orange groves? Those locations had doorways to this universe, so we built on top of them. To protect their entrances. Now, we must hurry; the council wants to see you straight away."

"Council, what council?" asked Edward.

I sighed and replied, "The Council of Imaginative Characters wants to meet you, and tell you what we know."

The council. They weren't too bad. Mulan and Belle were really cool. Ariel and Pocahontas were also pretty nice. Aladdin, Tarzan, and Elizabeth weren't bad either. Shang had a hard time with me, though. I joke around that he's scared that I'll kick his butt. But, it's not that. I think he doesn't approve of a child fighting in a war. He doesn't want to see me get hurt. And, I appreciate it. Except, in some cases, where they forget that I grew up five years ago.

I led the Cullen clan down the white hall, towards the Council Chamber.

We passed some cleaning brooms along the way. I heard them whisper things like "Fantasia" and "useful."

Finally, we reached another intricacy carved door, this time of oak. The "tree of knowledge" was carved into it.

I turned towards "my guests". Taking a deep breath, I spoke.

"Wait right here. The White Rabbit will lead you in soon. I must prepare. I will meet you, later, inside. See you soon."

I rushed off down the hall, towards my rooms. As I ran, I clutched my necklace, and I knew I would soon be soaring.

________________________________________________________________________  
**Bella's POV**

That was interesting. More like a combination of weird, impossible, and fantastical. We're now in a parallel world, where animated characters are brought to life. And to top it off, Seth just imprinted on our guide, who just happens to be able to fly, conjure force fields and whatnot, and telekinectly move things. It was just a normal day for the Cullen family.

**AN: Don't the Cullens have an interesting life? I'm almost done with Believe, well, writing in my notebook and typing end chapters. Hopefully, enough people will want me to continue of my Crossover series. There's four stories left. I'll start outlining those soon. TTFN! jedgirl627 out.**


	8. Council Meetings

**Author's Note: I was cleaning up my room, and decided to take a break and update. For those of you who don't know, my new story **_**Pride**_**, is part two of the "Children of the Kingdom" series. It takes place after Believe, but is safe to read. Please take a look at it after you read Chapter 8!**

**Bella's POV**

We all just stood outside the door. I was pacing. I was still the only Cullen who thought it helped, somewhat. Edward was suddenly there, holding me and stroking my hair. This was better than pacing.

"What are you worried about?" he asked.

I debated opening up my shield to tell him, but I didn't want him to know all my fears.

"I'm afraid that what has happened to us will somehow change us, hurt Renesmee. I don't want this stupid field trip to hurt her. Plus, what about Seth? Does Myira have any clue? Oh, Edward…"

His head lay in my hair. He replied, "I know. We knew that we were going to get into something. Nobody is going to get hurt; I promise you."

Then, all of a sudden, the oak doors parted slightly. A little white rabbit, with a medieval page-looking costume, poked his head out. I recognized him as the White Rabbit from _Disney's Alice in Wonderland_, just with a different costume on.

"The council is ready to see you now," he whimpered.

Honestly, were we that scary?

We "huddled" together. The big oak doors whooshed open. We walked in at human speed. Myira was to our right. Her hair was half pulled back. She was dressed in a long red dress, with her torso covered in leather and chain mail. Myira's back held a small bow and a white quiver, full of arrows. It seemed that girl loved to dress up. Alice was happy.

**Myira's POV**

This was wonderful. That's two clothes changes and it's only 7:15 in the morning. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were probably ecstatic. I wasn't.

But this costume was better than some. Weapons and defense came with this outfit. Just not the kind you need with vampires.

The Cullens slowly walked in; they were staring at me. Especially Seth.

_Stop it! You don't have time for these things. Seth has to wait. People are dying!_ My brain told me.

They stood before the council's high stand. I stood slightly behind them, in position for a quick escape in case that this meeting goes to long.

Mickey pounded his gavel, his face as calm as Carlisle's.

Mickey spoke. "You have been summoned before this council, so that we may ask you for our help. Do you need to see the evidence before you formally agree?"

Carlisle nodded. "We have already agreed to help. You may show us your findings."

I straightened up. This is where I come in. 7:20. The parade will start soon. We better hurry up.

Mickey stood up. "Bring out the video."

He sounded like he was trying to sound important, but in his squeaky, little mouse voice, it sounded all-wrong.

Two brooms pulled out a giant plasma screen TV and DVD player. They inserted the disc.

The background was dark; a light was shown on the poor, terrified man's face. His name was Clive; he would say it in about five seconds, after the next voice.

"Say your name." I knew that voice. Maleficent. That two-faced, horned witch. She would never stop until this park was hers. All the parks.

The man shivered and winced. "Cl-Clive Owens."

He prompted him again. "What do you do Clive?"

He answered, "I'm a Cast Member at Walt Disney World. I work at Cinderella's Royal Table. I'm a waiter. "

I think that bitch smiled, because an unmistakable smugness came into her voice.

"Now, you will serve my friend, as the main course."

Then, a white male appeared, his white teeth glistening, even in the dark.

I knew what he was: a vampire. The kind that gave people nightmares.

He turned around to face Clive. I knew what was going to happen next; I had watched the video before. I turned away. A high scream, suddenly cut off, then…silence.

I turned back towards the TV; Clive was still and white. Dead. The vampire was still hovering over him, licking his lips.

Maleficent turned towards the camera, still having that smug smile on her face.

"This is what happens when you don't follow my rules. You don't listen: another friend gets eaten. Simple enough for you? Good. I'll be watching."

The video ended. Brooms wheeled out the TV, while the Cullens were discussing what they just saw. I could Seth was peering over the crowd, just to look at me, I hope.

7:25. Crap. I have to hurry; I'm late. I turned around, ready to leave. Away from Seth. I needed to get away. But, Mickey had different plans.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER!!! I'll try to update soon. I keep meaning to get to a certain point in this story, but somehow I never can get there. It will be next time. So, review and read **_**Pride**_**! TTFN! jedigirl627 out. **


	9. Costumes

**Author's Note: Hello people! Here's chapter nine of Believe, and please make sure you read Pride when you're done here. If you didn't know, I have a link to a picture of what inspired me for the "golden doors (and what I think they should look like). I graduate this Friday, so updates should –cross your fingers- be more frequent. Read, REVIEW, and enjoy!**

**Myira's POV**

He stood up. "Myira, can you take the Cullens with you?" Could you even put them on the route?"

Mickey really was trying to get me off focus today, wasn't he?

"I could, but we'd need to hurry. I'll explain to them on the way."

The Cullens didn't look too happy (with the exception of Carlisle and Esme) that I was talking about them, as if they weren't there.

I was already walking out, when the Cullens caught up with me.

"I've been disguising myself as a cast member, in order to figure out how people go missing, and how our tactics are found out by Overtakers. Bear with me; I'm going to give you the first costumes I find. So, no whining, please?"

"That's going to be hard for you, Emmett," chuckled Edward. Everybody, but me, laughed. I guess I was so caught up in my mission I couldn't find the right to laugh.

We ran (at human speed) out of the council room and towards the golden doors. I pushed them open, and just sped through the light. Our group rushed up the stairs and turned down another hidden corridor.

"I suspect that the route starts in five minutes. We better hurry," suggested Seth.

"Well, I'm running and using the Ultidors's. Is there anything else I can do?" I was cranky. I hate being late, even though I usually am.

"Someone told me you could fly, SkyGirl," he replied.

Oh, now I was SkyGirl. Two could play at this game.

"All right, DogBrain, but what are you going to do? Phase? I think that three giant wolves would scare just a few people, don't you?"

Seth laughed. "And a flying girl is any better?"

"Well, I've been around here eight years longer than you have. They're used to seeing me flying about." I countered.

He looked like he was thinking, if he could. "Fine then. I'll run fast, as a human."

I shrugged. "That's fine with me; the rest of you, feel free to pass up DogBrain over here."

I could hear giggles and laughs stifled.

After I lifted off the ground, I burst forward with great speed. We reached "the wardrobe".

I reached in and pulled out a modified Tinkerbell costume and wig for Alice.

"Put this on, find the regular actor and tell them Myira sent you. That way, the cast members will let you take their place."

Alice nodded and skipped away. I picked out the right character for her.

It was Leah's turn. I reached in and pulled out a Pocahontas costume out.

She just scowled and stomped off to put it on.

Two down, twelve to go. I pulled out another costume. Snow White: perfect!

"Esme, here you go!"

I knew that there was barely any time so I just flung costumes at people. Carlisle-Prince Charming (Esme was happy), Rosalie-Aurora, Bella-Belle, Edward-Beast, Emmett-Gaston, Nessie-Lucy. I continued to look in "the wardrobe", I sighed. Great.

I pulled out the Prince Caspian costume for Seth. He better not get any ideas. As I handed it to him, Edward held his head in disgust. Someone must have dirty thoughts. Pray, it not be Seth.

I looked back into "the wardrobe". I almost burst out into laughter. As I pulled out the costumes, Jacob and Jasper glared at me, while everyone else just laughed.

"Jacob, you're Pluto. Jasper, you're Pooh. Now get moving!"

They all rushed off to go get changed, and got back two seconds later. I was happy, all the costumes we modified for vampire use worked (every inch of the skin was basically covered. The floats had been made to have overhangs.) We walked towards the prep. area. The Cullens must have already told the actors about today's switch.

I turned towards the group. Jasper and Emmett were glaring at each other. Jacob, Jasper, and Edward didn't have their "heads" on yet.

Sighing, I spoke. "You basically know, that all you have to do is wave at the crowds. Couples have to dance, just a simple waltz, little twirls. Masked characters should jump up and down, and laugh. Emmett, you have a vain villain, so look like you love yourself."

Edward laughed.

Jasper muttered, "It won't be that hard, for him."

Emmett punched him in the arm, hard At least, it sounded like it would hurt, if only Jasper was human.

"Ten minutes 'till start. Actors, please get ready. Go to your floats. Check-up will start up now," a voice over the intercom announced.

The Cullens, of course, already knew their floats. Seth, Nessie, and I climbed on the Narnia float. Actually, Nessie and I were on foot, while the guys were on horseback. Conceited jerks.

But, that means I could get away from my distraction: Seth. I had to either walk on foot right beside him, or ride, with him, on his horse. You know my choice. I would be walking on foot.

**AN: If anybody knows what a "distraction" is, email/PM/review me to guess. Cocoa987, twilighthorse, twilightelf101, and any of my school friends don't count. They can just PM me, as to not give you guys hints. REVIEW AND READ PRIDE (along with any of my other stuff, I don't mind)!**


	10. The Parade

**Author's Note: Hey, Ms. Mikkila, if you're reading! My L.A. teacher now knows what I do in my spare time, and why my writing assignments always seem to be mysteriously set around two characters named Seth and Myira… Well, here's Chapter 10. I'm finally got to where I wanted to be since Chapter 8. There are some shout-outs to people in here; they'll know who they are, and why they got mentioned. Read, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**Myira's POV**

Oh, crap. I forget the earpieces! Slipping the earpieces out of my hidden pocket, I ran. Quickly passing them around, I said nothing to the Cullens.

When I got back to my mark, I put in the earpiece and turned it on.

"This is for communicating during the parade. No cast member can hear you, so it's safe. Just watch out for anything you find strange. Sound off." I said.

"Nessie, on."

"Jacob, on."

"Jasper, on."

"Alice, present!"

"Bella, on."

"Edward, on."

"Esme, on."

"Carlisle, on."

"Rosalie, on."

"Emmett, here!"

"Leah, on."

"Seth, on."

Good, everyone's on. Sometimes, that seems to be half the battle.

"Excellent. The parade route goes up Main Street, and through Adventure, Frontier, and Fantasy lands. It ends in Mickey's ToonTown Fair."

"What happened to TommorowLand?" Emmett asked.

Jasper replied, "It died, Emmett, it died."

I better set things straight. "We can't get the floats through there, it's way too difficult. So, we just skip it."

Emmett whined, "But that's mean."

"Well, that's life," I replied.

"Actors, parade in three!" Jack announced.

You have to love Jack. He's Head of Street Entertainment. He tries not to show that he's bored with his job, but we can see right through that.

Backstage cast members came around and did costume and make-up duty. Basically, they checked to make sure everyone's costume and make-up was done right. Handlers came on out to "guard" us from overzealous little kids who try to take our heads off, but hey. Those kids just want to hug us closer, right?

Rachel goes over and straightens up my earrings. They're upside down again. I check to make sure my arrows are nice and sharp. They are.

Most weapons here are rubber or plastic, but mine are designed to really hurt people. They're even enchanted, so they can give a legend a nice sting.

We passed inspection. The doors open and we start to move up the ramp. The sunlight hurts a bit after being copped up in the Utlidors for a little while.

The Aladdin float was right in front of us, so Nessie and I didn't have the best visibility of the group.

Gina and Gabby walked over. They were our horse handlers for the day. I usually don't like having handlers, but they're so good with spooked horses, I wasn't going to object.

We kept moving up and up, until we were in the street: Main St.

The crowds were behind the red barriers. Kids were jumping up and down and shouting various characters' names. We were scrambling to meet all the wave demands.

I held my bow in my left hand, ready to go at a moment's notice. My quiver held forty arrows, but that was only an allusion. I was blessed to have an enchanted quiver. My arrows were never-ending; I would never run out. Everything seemed normal. Nessie seemed to be having fun, or was at least in character. Skipping and waving, she had a smile on her face. Glad someone was having a good time.

I turned around to face Seth. He had a reckless grin on his face. Those cute, chocolate eyes bore into mine. Turning away quickly, I felt my face turn red.

"Anybody have anything to report?" I asked, trying to get Seth off of my mind. It's not working too well.

Bella replied. "Everything's fine over here. Seriously, I'm afraid that I'm going to trip in theses shoes."

Alice sighed, "Remember Bella, since you've changed, you have become more graceful."

Emmett just had to butt in. "Well, but since Bella was so clumsy, she could have had it magnified and carried over."

Thanks, Emmett," Bella replied sarcastically.

I could hear Emmett laughing.

"Hold on, my butt's vibrating, " said Jacob.

Nessie giggled and replied, "That sounds like a personal problem Jake."

"Who would be calling you now? We're all here," said Seth.

Jacob sighed. "By my amazing detective skills, and that it's vibrating instead of ringing, I conclude that it's your mother."

"Don't answer," Seth nearly shouted.

"Gee, your mother must be a really sweet person to get that kind of reaction out of you." I replied.

"But I can't answer now anyway. I'm stuck in this monkey suit!" Jacob said.

Emmett teased, "Actually, it's a dog suit. Geez Jake, don't you know your animals?"

Jacob growled.

"Now, now, don't start a fight. You're all role models for the innocent children today," I said sweetly.

Jasper chuckled. "We know Emmett is not a role model, especially for children."

"Never have been, never will," was all Emmett said.

"Ugh! Emmett! Please try to keep your thoughts out of the gutter, please? I'm already scarred for life because you," added Edward.

I laughed.

I was glad. Nothing seemed out of place. Yet. Knock on wood.

But then, something caught my eye. On the Villains float, one of the henchmen seemed to be moving.

**AN: Yes, I know, another cliffhanger. I'm full of them, aren't I? Please review and read Pride after this, plus please vote in my poll. Your cast votes really do mean a lot to me. TTFN! jedigirl627 out.**


	11. Henchmen

**Author's Note: Hi faithful readers, or first timers, I don't mind. Here is chapter 11; I'm real sorry that it's short, but it was a good breaking point. I'm glad I'm fulfilling my promise about things starting to get to be more frequent; I'll try to keep it up. By the way, I'm GRADUATING TOMMOROW! I'm excited, yet sad. But, "nothing gold can stay" (Thank you Mr. Robert Frost, and Mrs. Harpke for introducing that to us.) Cocoa987, sorry for making you look like a smuck, but I can't help posting things. Hi Ms. Mikkila, if you're there. :) **

_But then, something caught my eye. On the Villains float, one of the henchmen seemed to be moving._

**Myira's POV**

I readied my bow, fitting it with an arrow.

"What's wrong?" asked Seth, a bit louder than I would have liked, but if he was trying to be in character, I would let it go.

Since the Cullens were probably listening intently now, I told everyone what I saw.

"So this statue is alive? And you're going after it?" replied Seth. He sounded worried, hopefully for the statue boy. No need to worry about me.

"Well, yeah. I have to check it out. Besides it gives me a chance to use my bow against some moving targets," I retorted back.

Esme said, "Be careful dear."

I chuckled. "Always am."

As I was breaking away from the group, the statue man suddenly broke off the float and started to run ahead.

I broke off running, following the little twerp. When I got around the Villains float, I realized there were a lot of littler twerps.

"Um, there seems to be a problem over here. Many statue boys seemed to have come alive. Almost twenty. I might just need a little bit of help."

A reply came. "Seth is here to save the day!"

I gawked. "Can you even use a sword? You must stay in character at all times."

He chuckled.

"Good thing I watched the movie."

I laughed. It felt good, laughing. "Let's hope it shows!"

I drew out my bow, looking for the leader. This was to be short and simple. Short and simple. Life has other plans.

Chaos ensued.

**AN: I know people are going to hate me for leaving you with another cliffhanger, but I need readers. It's just life. PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!! It tells me what to do next, because those are the things I will focus on. I truly will. So, VOTE AND REVIEW! TTFN! jedigirl627 out.**


	12. Chaos

**Author's Note: I GRADUATED LAST FRIDAY!!!!! AND GOT A CELL PHONE!!!!! And no, none of you may have my number. I don't need creepy stalkers. Sorry this chapter is short, but I like where it ended. And sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been busy. Plus, I was writing a story for fun, and might post it up. When all the "Children of the Kingdom" stuff is done. So, read, REVEW, and VOTE!**

The little bastards crawled all over us. I didn't even shoot arrows. I just knocked them down with my bow. Seth didn't have it much easier. He barely had any room to move his sword, so he just used his brute strength to knock the boys down.

"How's it going up there?" Alice asked.

"Just peachy, " I gritted through my teeth.

"Oh dear," replied Alice. "That doesn't sound too good."

Ya damn right it doesn't sound too good.

Seth and I were still losing, badly. But then, one of the twerps signaled to the others. Then, they all disappeared. After, they vanished into a little blue void. I ran toward it. Seth held me back though. I couldn't get past his arms, which pulled mine behind me.

"Let me go! I have to go after them," I gritted through my teeth.

"No, Myira. It's too dangerous," he replied.

Then the portal closed, with the rest of them gone. Could my day get any worse?

Never ask me that question. Never.

Seth then let me go. I just stared at him. With no idea what the expression on my face was, I just looked away.

"Myira, Myira, what happened? Is everything all right?" asked Esme.

"They left. Just disappeared. This portal opened, and they were gone. Seth… Seth and I couldn't follow," I reported.

"You shouldn't have, anyway," replied Esme. "It would be too dangerous, for the both of you."

I smiled at that. She cared, actually cared.

"We'll move back. Keep you eyes open for anything else. I pray that's the last episode for the day, but in case God is busy, be ready."

Seth smiled at me. My knees were going weak. You idiot! He just held you back from getting somewhere in your mission, and you think he's cute, well, adorable, BUT, he still wasn't helpful.

Before I could start blushing, I turned my head.

"We better get back in line. The route is still moving, and I have to report this attack to the council. They'll want to hear about it."

Seth chuckled, like he knew his effect on me. "Sure, SkyGirl."

I grumbled all the way back to my marker. People were applauding us as we passed, not realizing that we had failed.

With that, the parade carried on perfectly for the rest of the performance.

**AN: This chapter earned the T rating for language. Sorry people, but it suited the story. Remember, keep reading, reviewing, and voting. The voting really helps me decide what to work on next. So, PLEASE VOTE!!!**


	13. Pizza & Chinese Water Torture

**Author's Note: We're getting closer! Finally, I need to get this thing done. Then, start working on the other stories. I'm also working on some **_**Outsiders**_** stuff, so sorry for the long wait. Thanks all for voting. If you could continue to do so, I would have more of an idea of what to work on. Please vote and review after reviewing!**

At the palace, the council was ready to hear our report. My hands were shaking. I was nervous. I've given reports after missions and jobs, but I never really failed before. Well, there's a first time for everything right?

Seth grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his. My breathing stopped. The warmth felt good around my clammy hands.

He turned his head to face me. His chocolate eyes seemed to melt my armor. I turned away quickly, afraid to embarrass myself, also tearing my hand away. I was afraid to look into his eyes again; I didn't want to see the hurt I had just caused.

I stepped forward, anxious to get this over with.

"Today's route revealed to us that the enemy has the ability of instantaneous travel, or teleportation. They hid on the Villains float. Once Seth and I went to investigate, their numbers went from one to twenty. The Overtakers appear to be growing in powers and numbers.

Mickey stood up, "That will be all for now, Myira. Thank you, all of you. We appreciate your help."

We turned around and walked out of the Council chamber. I could hear the Council discussing my report as we left.

After changing back into street clothes, I led the Cullens back to my place. I pulled out four large pizza crusts, and toppings, out of the refrigerator/freezer.

"Jacob, Seth, Leah go ahead and make your own pizzas. Nessie and I will share. Nessie, tell me what toppings you want."

Nessie called, "I don't care what's on it. Go ahead and make it your favorite."

I nodded and preceded to cut onions, green peppers, and mushrooms. Frozen, pre-cut sausage would have to suffice. I just cooked in silence, while Seth and Jacob threw pepperoni at each other. That brought a slight smile to my face.

After setting the pizzas in the oven, I sat down on my black chair. Just staring at the floor, I was trying to figure out what went wrong, and how to forgive Seth, or maybe, un-forgive him.

"It's not your fault, Myira. Nobody could have stopped them. Stop blaming yourself," said Alice. She was tying to comfort me, but… It was my fault. I should have been able to resist Seth, and get over there. It was almost like I wanted to be held back by him. To be in his arms…

"I know, but still… I should have done something about them," I replied.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," said Bella. "We'll need you for next time."

I smiled at that.

The oven beeped. I grabbed all the pizzas out. As I got the pizza cutter out of the drawer, Jacob and Seth walked in.

"Nessie and I get to cut our pizza first," I said, warning them.

"What?"

"No!"

"Well, it will serve more people to cut this one pizza, than to cut one of yours," I quipped back.

So I cut our pizza, then before I could hand the pizza cuter over, it was ripped out of my hands by two ravenous, teenage werewolves.

Nessie and I fled the kitchen with our slices. We sat on the couch, eating in silence.

Then, drops of water slipped onto my neck. I whipped around and placed a dome over the couch.

"Aw… I lost the Chinese Water Torture Bet! Damn it!" whined Emmett.

I started laughing and put down my shield.

"Why can't we have that when Emmett plays pranks on us?" Alice pouted.

I laughed. "What kind of pranks does he play?"

Emmett had an evil grin, while everyone else just rolled their golden eyes, or in the case of the werewolves, dark eyes.

Alice started, "When Jasper first came, he left bags of fruit punch everywhere, just to see if Jasper would drink it."

"Replacing my wedding ring with an electric zapper look-a-like," added Bella.

"And the list goes on and on, for all eternity," Edward concluded.

"I'm so evil," chuckled Emmett, wagging his eyebrows.

I giggled.

"What do you do for fun, Myira?" asked Nessie.

I sat there in silence, eating. Fun. My version of fun is throwing knives and shooting arrows in the practice arena. And, though sort of cheesy and romantic, taking evening walks in the gardens and evening flights. Not really normal fun.

**AN: Not really a normal person, are you Myira? Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and vote! I'm starting summer school now, so updates might be less frequent. :( Just continue to tell me stuff (a.k.a. reviews, voting, PM's, etc.)**


	14. Gear

_**Author's Note: Hey!!! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been running at Cross-Country. I'll try to post more stuff sooner. Also, I'm not going to be near any computers next week, so don't expect updates, 'till Sunday, at the earliest. Just keep reading, voting, reviewing, and PM'ing me. I'll respond ASAP.**_

**Myira's POV**

Suddenly, my computer beeped. I ran towards it, thankful that it helped me dodge Nessie's question.

Seth ran over.

"What is it?"

"Damn it. We've got an Overtaker on the move, and he's got a buddy. An un-dead buddy," I replied.

Seth nodded.

"I'll be right back. I just have to get some gear."

With that, I left the group and ran to my room. When I told the Council I needed weapons at home, they never believed me, thought I was just a naïve child. Well, that just comes to show you, listen to kids. We can predict the future. I grabbed my knives, bow, quiver, chain mail, leather vest, small flamethrower, enchanted rope, and wrist guard. Ready to go, with an entire arsenal.

**Seth's POV**

Why do we have to let Myira in on this one? _Because she's the expert on killing animated cartoon characters, stupid! _My mind was arguing with me again. _She doesn't know about the imprint. You can't scare her with all your overprotective crap! _And when is she coming back? Is she melting the metal for the weapons? She can't bring too many.

Screw that thought.

**Myira's POV**

Of course, rushing down the ladder, I'm fine. But when I'm walking across a smooth floor, I have issues.

"Where are our little friends now?"

Seth was still staring at me. Weird. It's not like I put my quiver on my front. Did I? Nope. Something's wrong with him. Or I just made him laugh at my clumsiness.

"Right next to _it's a small world_," Carlisle answered.

I sighed. Finn's accounts of his _it's a small world ride_ rang through my ears. Great. Evil dolls, just what I needed.

"Okay. Everyone spilt up and surround it. Be careful, those dolls can get pretty vicious."

"How can they get vicious? They're just wooden dolls, right?" Jacob asked.

"I didn't tell you. The rides are still on at night, when everybody's gone. Things have happened. Just keep your eyes open. You still kept your earpieces right? Good. Just keep them in."

_**AN: IF you caught the obvious Kingdom Keepers reference, good for you. I'm glad. CAN'T WAIT FOR KINGDOM KEEPERS 3: DISNEY IN SHADOW!!! Why RP, do you have to release it in April? We're desperate for more! Does anybody know more about the rumored KK ride at WDW? Till then, TTFN! **_


	15. Talking and Bags

_**Author's Note: OH MY GOSH!!! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING SOONER! School has been so hectic. Cross-country, academic team, and theater (Buddha the Musical) have been dominating my life, along with the horror called homework. So, here's a small taste of the future.**_

**Myira's POV**

This was going to be great.

"Hey, Seth, can you toss me that bag next to you on the table?"

He picked it up. "Sure. What are you going to use it for? You barely fit anything in there."

How weird this must all be for them? All well, I must as well help it along. "Watch me."

And with that, I fit my entire arsenal, with the exceptions of my armor, quiver/bow, and ankle knife, into my little leather bag.

Everyone was stunned. Come on, it's just a little bag. It's not that important, perspectively.

"I got from a friend of mine. A doctor, to be precise. Apparently, these sorts of things are common on his planet. He gave this to me as a parting gift."

Seth was probably completely weirded out by me now.

"You mean, you've meant aliens?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Mostly humanoids though. But I have met people who work with aliens. But they live in England, Cardiff to be exact."

"You have one strange life, you know that?" said Jacob.

Emmett laughed. "Finally, somebody topped us."

Yeah, well, glad to know I won the Weirdest Life Ever Award.

"At least these friends come in handy. Now, back to the point, I want everybody to spilt up and surround him. I prefer these guys be alive, so that I can question them, but if that doesn't work out, oh well."

Carlisle looked straight at me.

"What do you plan to do to them, once you can question them?"

Funny question, I hadn't thought it all the way through. I was just trying to get through the present; there was no time to think about the future.

"What I have to do."

And that was that.

We left my apartment, everyone splitting up in multiple directions.

"So, do you do anything other than hunting and killing demonic creatures in The Happiest Place on Earth?"

I laughed. "What kind of a question is that? That's going to get you nowhere in the dating pool. But, I'll be nice and give you a freebie. I like to read. Anything I can get my hands on. Newspapers, magazines, catalogues, and books. Especially books."

He looked over at me inquiringly. "Why?"

I thought. "I don't know. Maybe to escape the-"

"The what?" he asked.

"The harsh realities of what I have to do." And that ended the conversation. But there wasn't an awkward silence. It was a harmonious silence; like that the silence was peaceful and comforting in its own way. We just walked around the perimeter of Fantasyland, listening to the sounds of the rides.

"It's kind of creepy, that the rides are still going on, even after dark. It makes me think that the dolls will come to life."

I didn't think now was the time to tell him the story of the it's a small world dolls.

"So, what do you do, when you're not transforming into a gigantic wolf?"

He laughed, at my turnabout of his words.

"Surprisingly, reading too. I don't even talk at meals; I just read. My sister thinks I'm messed up, but that's whole other story."

And so we continued on like this, laughing and revealing a bit more about ourselves, more and more.

**Later that night…**

"So, that is why I never bring my writing notebook to class. Teachers hate it when you do stuff that they encourage."

"It seems that you have all the bad luck."

Seth laughed. "It seems so, but I think that's going to change soon."

Suddenly, I could feel a sudden cold. One that was not natural.

"Did you feel that?"

"The fact that even I am now freezing, yes. I did feel that."

"Seth, change into a wolf."

_**AN: CLIFFE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so mean, aren't I? But, I hope you Kingdom Keepers caught that little bit of foreshadowing right there. If you didn't, read the books and you will understand! TTFN!**_


	16. Meet the Villians

**Author's Note: Sorry for the waits, but life intercedes. Thank the Lord that I had a four-day weekend and got the chance to write. BTW, did anyone catch the BBC hints in the last chapter?**

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Suddenly, a snarling sandy-brown wolf was hunched over, next to me.

"Foolish little girl," purred Maleficent.

I turned around, slowly. My head was reeling with adrenaline and fright.

"I'm glad to see that you brought a friend to our little game. I do love to shake things up."

I gritted my teeth. "Leave him alone." I knocked an arrow on my bow. "Now."

She laughed, a loud cackle. "Silly girl, not a chance. Especially not when we have more visitors to entertain."

The Cullens, along with the rest of the wolves, were behind Seth and me. Great. More people to take into consideration.

"Just give us the cast members back." My bow was still trained on her.

"Gladly," purred a new voice. An alarmingly pale man suddenly stood out from behind Maleficent. He then threw something at my feet. A body. He laughed at my silly reaction. "You never said in what condition they had to be in."

I didn't look. I couldn't; it would kill me.

"Let them come home to their families, alive and well. They never did anything to you."

"Why? That would be no fun," he whined, like a little boy who had lost his candy. "And what is life, without a little fun?"

I couldn't make up my mind. Should I shoot this bastard, and do no damage but feel good? Or shoot Maleficent and get rid of her for a little while, but still knowing that she would sooner or later come back?

I decided to take the practical route. Let the Cullens and wolves get rid of this sick vampire.

Seth charged him, and the Cullens followed.

My arrow flew. A scream, a howl. It was over.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffie, but it seemed right. Almost to the EPIC chapter. 'Till then, TTFN!**


	17. Pacing

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I know it's been a LONG time, but enough people have asked for a continuation of this story. I'm working on the rest of the story as we speak. This is a little tidbit I wrote during my REALLY boring math class. Enjoy!**

Myira sat down and stared at the wall. She had no idea where to go from here. It was like she was at a cross-roads but both roads where expertly hidden from her. It was something she was not accustomed to. After doing this for 10 minutes or so, she finally got up and proceeded to the window seat overlooking Main Street U.S.A. Something had happened tonight. Something besides the obvious. But she didn't know what, yet. And if there was something missing, Myira was damned sure that she was going to find out what it was. But first, she was going to have to find out about the Cullens. And Seth. Defintely Seth.

**AN: I know that that was short, but there's more to come. Can't wait to see the response!**


End file.
